epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 6: (MC) Zombie Team vs Skeleton Team
Before the Battle: Credits: Nail and Legion for flow checking. AND Leandro for the cover! This is an old battle I almost scrapped, but I finished the last verse today for you guys. Hope you like it. From Minecraft Skeletons and Wither Skeletons vs Zombies and Zombie Pigman. I liked making this and this is out today because I want to make up for my last battle which was critically panned. AND btw I tweaked some of the lines to be better. Hope you enjoy. No beat this time btw, sorry. And lastly there is probably a few references you won't get. SO I suggest you read up on these teams. Color Coding: Zombie: Green Zombie Pigman: Pink Skeleton: Grey Wither Skeleton: Dark Grey Together: Both are white Settings: Zombie is in a cave Skeleton is in a plains biome in the Overworld Zombie Pigman is in the Nether near lava as seen by the picture Wither Skeleton is in a Nether on flat netherrack RBoER: Zombie Team vs Skeleton Team: VS! Zombie Team: Let's make a scream zombie DREAM TEAM! Mean and green we're stepping up to the scene Yeah we bring the sword fights, love the night, hate the light Bustin' up skellys and players on sight with our brutal might You're basically a nerfed aspersion of our perfectly fit versions Attacking their kin causing commotions that create dispersions Because of an accident just like this match up we're in It's not happenin' you have a one percent chance to win! Skeleton Team: Hellian Skeletons with the skills and elegance And please it's evidenced we got the relevance Our bones make trees so we don't need any disease While your greed for flesh leads you to fail repeatedly One fire arrow and we'll melt your face off So don't face off, you'll just fade and rot Besides you're a cheap reskin knock off! Might as well chase the player in lava cause' your win is nuh-uh We're bad to the bone, evasion skills honed, left untouched ta-da Zombie Team: True to my kind I'll show you ham, get slammed Bam fist hit your bones black and broken. (DAMN!) I swim through lava and my raps bring the java! I'm an explorer a warrior not afraid of a fucka! Wait stop, you're in a close match, whatta ya gonna do now that you're in a clash? Face decease getting torn up peice by piece or pick up a sword and take a slash! You two foes think your rough enough to fuck with of us!? Your bow and arrows just aren't enough guess MS needs to give a buff! We the hoard the spotlight when we horde! No player will go towards these bores! You two boneheads waste your time fightin an exploder! While the explorer forced his sword through your exposure! So wither away because the Wither is the better fighter Its shots are tighter, stronger, and all around righter! Skeleton Team: Okay place a TNT, snipe it, then blow em' away Sway this way to avoid any sword play We're enchanted, enhanced and ready to dance When we advance with the accurate strategist stance So we take a chance to get lanced, but slay these ants! And if you're so graceful why does the player feel grateful? When you hand him your sword or food which is distasteful! Your brains are so narrow it'll be hard to hit em with an arrow! And you're hypocrisy is easy to see, since you can't handle physical! You may be from the nether, but we scorched you in rainy weather And your brother over there is light as a feather all together! We fortified our victory and now we march blissfully! As we beat these sword swingers statistically and easily Scrapped Lyric for Zombies: Bustin' up skellys and players on sight with our powerful might 'WHO WON!? ' 'WHO WILL BE NEXT ' 'WE'LL SEE! ' RAP BATTLES- *arrows fire at the logo* OF EXCELLENCE REDUX! Who Won? Skeleton Team Zombie Team TIED Category:Blog posts